Another Chance
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Lying at the brink of death, a choice is made in his final breath. Back to the past he goes, to change what he knows. The night that changed everything and now he can change anything.
1. Mistakes and Choices

**Chapter 1: Mistakes and Choices**

_**4 ABY**_

_**Death Star II**_

_**Over Endor**_

I'm staring into my son's eyes for the first time without that horrible mask, and now the last time. I see tears and the emotions he feels for me, I am surrounded by his love. So refreshing, it's like I can finally breathe for the first time in too many years to count. I'm free of the Darkness, I can see everything so clearly now, even as I breathe my last breath. All the mistakes I made, all the emotions that clouded my judgement and decisions.

Qui-gon, Mother, Padmé, Obi-wan... my decisions affected them all, even my son and daughter, the whole galaxy. I've spread so much darkness, so much pain and heart break.

"You're breaking my heart!"

My Angel's voice echoes through my thoughts, I will see her soon, behind the doors of the unknown. I can feel my soul becoming one with the force. And even as my life inches away from my body I can still see the steady blue gaze of my son's eyes looking into my own.

Oh how he looks so much like I used too, but his soul is so pure, so full of good... so much like my Angel's. I remember my daughter, who looks so much like her, Oh Leia, forgive me. I've brought so much pain into my daughter's life, and yet she still carries on, I feel her force signature on the planet below and I know that she is safe. Safe from the evil i helped spread through the galaxy. I just hope she doesn't take too much after me, despite the similarities in our attitudes.

I wonder if everyone will forgive me, all these years of deaths and pain, will my small action of good, balance out the bad? Will Obi-wan forgive me for taking his life?

"You're going to be the death of me..."

His warm voice flows through me, oh the memories, how could i have sacrificed that friendship? I feel tears threaten to spill out of my eyes at the thought of the man I viewed as a mentor, a friend, and even a father.

And now I'm going to join them all, and yet something pulls at me to stay. So I can be a father, a father to Luke and Leia, to give them the answers they deserve.

Luke stares into my eyes and his hand reaches out to grab my shoulder. With difficulty I manage to sit up. Somewhat, so I can take a closer look at him for the last time.

"Now go, my son." My voice momentarily startles me. Without the mask it sounds weak, as weak as I am now feeling.

Luke's face transforms, I see he won't do as I say; the stubbornness inherited from both his parents does not permit that.

"Leave me." I tell him again, I only want him safe.

"No... You're coming with me; I've got to save you." He tells me, a new light in his eyes.

"You already have, Luke." I tell him, I feel the light side of the force surrounding us both and I feel weaker than before.

"You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right." A smile stretches across my face for the first time in twenty somewhat years. I feel my eyes close, suddenly heavy and I move closer to the ledge Luke has me placed against. As the force gets sucked from me I feel my life force dwindle.

"Father!" Luke calls me as I fall onto the ledge.

"I won't leave you." He desperately tells me, I suddenly remember how much this is like the scene with my mother and me, my only happy thought is that I've already killed the man who is killing me. The man who has been killing me all these years.

My head hits the ledge and I feel a dull pain in the back of my skull. I feel Luke's life signature crying in pain, and I feel his sister's one below staring up at both of us.

I'm free, I think. I'm free for the first time in my life. I am not a slave to the Hutt's, I am not a servant to the Jedi and the people. And the Sith have no power over me. I suddenly feel my body let go, and then in the last moments before I am one with the force I think... if only I had not been taken by the Dark Side of the force, if only I had told more of the Jedi of Palpatine's evil plan, Oh the future could have been so different.

And then I do not feel the heaviness of my suit, I do not feel the metal against my head, I do not feel my son's hand on my shoulder, I even do not feel his life signature or the others on the Death Star. I do not feel my daughter calling out to me on the planet below; I do not even feel the shudders of explosions beneath me.

And then suddenly I feel light on my face, I feel a soft cushioned seat beneath me, I feel my legs and one of my arms, and yet the metal one, that Count Dooku cut off is still there. And then I feel them. All of them. The thousands of life forms around me. The force singing in my ears. The Jedi are back.


	2. Thinking and Deciding

**Chapter two: Thinking and Deciding **

_**19 BBY**_

_**Courasant**_

They were alive; every life form tormented me as they had done in my dreams. But these felt no hated, no fear, they didn't haunt me because they were alive. They didn't know of what I had once done, what I now vow to never do, I will save them I will avenge them.

Somehow I know what day it is, the day everything changes. I feel my old master's force signature from all the way across the galaxy where he is fighting General Grievous. My sensitivity to the force has maximized I feel everyone around me, more so than I ever did before. Because now I am truly a Jedi, I have accepted the light side of the force completely and I have done it with love. My Luke and Leia brought me back.

Padmé. I feel her gaze on the Jedi temple, and her bright light. My angel. I jump out of my seat in excitement tripping over my own feet, feeling the air brush past me at my quick movement. I take a moment to savour the air particles coming into my mouth and the feel of the floor beneath my feet. I look out the glass window of the council room and see all the masses of people below that are not afraid to come near the Jedi Temple.

My eyes latch onto Padmé's penthouse apartment located on the top floors of the senate apartment complex. I catch sight of her figure in a large green dress as she walks towards the window; she always seemed to know when I was looking at her or was close by. I put my hand on the glass, savouring the first touch I have felt in more than twenty years.

As her figure comes closer to her own window I at last see her beautiful face again. I suddenly remember the dream I had of her dying in childbirth; I remember how she was more concerned about the child being born than her dying. And with that I know what I must do, if I can't save my own wife I know she would want at least one of us looking after our own children.

I have to speak with the Jedi Council; I must tell them all about Chancellor Palpatine being a Sith Lord. They must not underestimate him, for the Jedi to live they must escape and hide. Otherwise the Clones and Palpatine would find them and kill them.

Padmé must escape too; Palpatine could use her against me. He could take our children and raise them as Siths, which must not happen to Luke and Leia. They must have the lives they deserve.

I quickly go over to the Holo and call every Council member I can either to their own Holo if they're off planet or to the Council room for an emergency. They all make it up within a couple of minutes and I see all the faces surprised when the sense my force presence, they know something has changed within me since the last time we met. I see at once the Holo's of the other Jedi do not include my Master, Obi-wan must be battling Grievous, and nothing else would make him ignore this call.

"Called us you have young Skywalker, something to say you have?" Yoda's voice comes out of his Holo.

"Master's I have found out the identity of the Sith Master." Once again I am surprised by my own voice as it rings around the chamber. The other Jedi are shocked, some lean back in their seats in exhortation and some lean forward waiting for my answer.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for Jedi Master's Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar have gone to arrest him but I fear they are outmatched." I told them, I could already feel the force sifting, and I decided to cloak the council camber from the unwanted eye of Palpatine.

"Seen this you have?" Yoda's eyes focused only on my face, I wondered how it looked I could barely remember how my own face looked.

"Palpatine is in charge of the clone armies, he will use this to his advantage. They will be ordered to kill us all and hunt us down if we escape." My voice broke off hearing the protests of the other Jedi.

"Palpatine will be no match for us."

"We have made friends with some of these clones; they won't follow those sorts of orders."

"Unlikely."

"The clones are no match for us."

"Calm down we must, listen to young Skywalker we shall. The truth he speaks I sense." Yoda's voice cut through the onslaught of voices in the council room.

"I have seen many of us fall if we stay on Courasant, Palpatine is planning on turning the people against us. By using his order Sixty-six he will wipe out the Jedi and the people will think a hero, and with this hold he has over them he will declare himself Emperor of the Galaxy."

"No! We cannot allow this to happen."

"You know too much of this plan Skywalker."

"How have you come to know of this?"

"Silence you must, indeed Skywalker knows much of this future he predicts. But patience I must ask of you. I sense change in you Skywalker, for a short while now, you are not the man you once were." Yoda hushed the other Jedi.

"I know this may seem impossible, even I cannot get my head completely around it. But I would ask you to hear me out. I am from a future where this has already happened, so many of us were lost only a select hand few survived. I wish to change this future; I do not want my brothers and sisters to have their lives taken from them. I've seen the horrible things that are to come, Darth Sidious plans to make this galaxy his empire, and he plans to build something called the Death Star that can wipe out a whole planet. This has been his plan all along since the blockade of Naboo, my fellow Jedi I killed him once in the past, but I know that I am not strong enough now in the force to take him on. I ask of you to hide until the force shows that I am ready."

Silence greeted my speech as the elder Jedi pondered over my words, they stared at me some looking at my face and others looking at my force presence.

"Much you have been through, Skywalker. Much you have come to learn too, hmm? Wiser you are now, harsher on yourself. Sense the truth the force tells me, speak the truth you do. To hide the Jedi must, to survive the only way."

"But master Yoda what of the Republic, the people need us. We cannot leave them to this Sith Lord."

"Master's if we stay it will be so much worse. The Senate will be meaningless soon, but some Senators are already speaking out for the people. In the future they are the people who will help bring an end to this war."

"General Grievous then, Kenobi kills him?"

"Yes, but we don't have much time. After Sidious kills Master Windu he will call the Senate and declare that the Jedi attempted to kill him and tried to take control of the Republic. In doing this he will place himself as their saviour and they won't speak out in saving the Jedi because he would have them killed."

My eyes focused on Master Yoda, hoping that he saw that it was a wise move to hide away to the opportune moment. Yoda frowned a weight appearing on his shoulders, and for the first time he truly saw the age that the Grand Master was.

"Hide we must, survive we will. To heart we must take young Skywalker's words, the Jedi must hide with patience the force will guide our way it will." Yoda looked at us all in turn.

"But where will we be safe? In the outer rim? The Unknown Regions?"

"How are we going to move so many Jedi at once, someone will become suspicious if they see so many ships moving at once?"

"I estimate we have a couple of hours, I sense Master Windu has only just arrived at the Senate building. We must take the biggest, but fastest ships and put as many Jedi on them as we can. Cover you're force presences in the force as soon as you leave the Jedi Temple, otherwise Sidious will be able to get a read on you."

"What about now, can't he sense that the force has sifted?"

"Good question you ask, young Skywalker already thought of this, hmm?" Yoda turned his gaze on me.

"I have already covered this room from his gaze; he won't be able to sense anything changing in his plan."

"But still the question is too where we all go, and how we get there."

"Wild Space. There are plenty of habitable planets out there; in fact I know that two Jedi hid near the planet Pzob, which is right next to the MoonFlower Nebula."

"A nebula can be very unpredictable, I advise caution Skywalker." Master Plo Koon's voice came from his Holo.

"I went into this one accidentally; there was a planet in there with two moons and a small star. It would be easy to get there; the Corellian run leads us quite near its location." I told them confident that at least Darth Vader's horrible slaughter of the remaining Jedi at least helped me save them this time.

"It sounds remote, how will we get supplies?"

"How do you know that the oxygen is breathable to all of us?"

"Are there species on this planet, we don't want to disturb them?"

"The planet is mostly made up of forest, but has seas and mountains. I saw ruins and caves while flying over, there were no life signatures on the planet. The planet will have its own resources and we can always trade with neighbouring planets. Pzob isn't the only planet nearby, there is Ryloth and Tatooine."

"Is this a hoax Skywalker? We know your mother lives on Tatooine, a Jedi is not meant to have any attachments, it is forbidden." An'ya Kuro, who was more commonly known as the Dark Woman.

"My mother was killed before the Clone wars even started, there is no one left for me there." I was glad I had the insight of her complete devotion to the light side of the force and smiled at her remembering that even though she hated the ways of the Sith she still saw good in me even as a force ghost.

Silence met my words and a couple of Jedi looked away in shame at probably thinking the same thing. I had to keep reminding myself that they didn't want to believe that the Galaxy was coming to this, that they were trying to escape the truth.

"Move quickly we must, the force shows us the way. Organised we must be, take only what we need. Meet we shall at the Moonflower Nebula in three nights. Alert everyone we can. May the force be with us all." Yoda sighed.

"I shall help gather the younglings; they will need to be overlooked."

"I will take the first and second floors and make sure all that is need is packed into the ships."

"I will contract all Jedi's Holo's to send out the message at once."

"If there aren't enough ships I'm sure we can disguise older Jedi as refuges and get aboard ships to Naboo it is close to the Corellian Run, we would be able to buy ships there without raising as much suspicion."

"Whilst there we could get more supplies that cannot be found within the temple walls."

"Decided it is, may the force we with us." Yoda nodded and his and the others Holo's blinked out.

The other Jedi glanced at me as I made my way out of the Council chambers; it took no time at all to reach mine and Obi-wan's old room. There was not much to pack; we didn't own that many positions. I made my way to the Jedi hanger where my Jedi starfighter still sat after all this time.

I had to talk to Padmé.


End file.
